sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Memphis-Capt Conflict
Is an on going fight between Capt and Memphis. THIS IS NOT CANON IN THE FANON UNIVERSE! Overview Capt is tired of Memphis' attitude and Memphis is tired of Capt's whining. Capt just has a bit of jealousy but it aggitates Memphis. Memphis has said that he doesn't want to fight Capt, but Capt is too hard headed to listen. Capt just wants to take down Memphis once and for all, while Memphis just wants to stop the argument. Capt almost hates Memphis about as much as he hates Licko. Supporter's (let the war begin) *User:Rapidthehedgehog FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!!!!! (I know, I shouldn't be here...) *Yeah ! Let's see a FIGHT !Dragongirl0905 17:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *Drago The Dragon:Let me see a fight! *I love violence. White Star Line 20:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *LET'S END THIS!!! My life is a 06:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Neutral (This should but shouldn't fight) I'm not saying anything <_< >_>---[[User:TheShadowKnight|''Do not challenge the yautja.... '']][[User Talk:TheShadowKnight|''for we are a powerful race....]] 01:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Against *(They shouldn't fight, it's not right) *[[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.]] [[Memph's character list|'''O.]] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 17:35, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *Memphis: I really don't want to fight.... >.> *Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:35, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *Anna:I agree.Don't fight. *Don't bother fighting it's wrong....Darkus The Shadow Warrior..Behold His Power!!! 17:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *They shouldn't fight, Why can't there be peace? TT^^TT--'"No one talks to her she feels so alone, she's in too much pain to survive on her own..."' 00:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *Selenia: Please don't! *DarkEcoUlt 03:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) 01:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Meh they're buds *Capt: a friend is always a friend TP Capt: You remind me of that idiot Licko, why don't you just parish for good! Memphis: Yeah.... you really don't control my fate so go bark up another tree for your own good. *sighs* Capt: Hmph you talk tough for a puny life form Memphis: Do you really want to try your luck with me?.... If I give you a nice beat down will you leave me alone? Capt: "Beat down". You can't even try. I've practiced on this guy. You won't wanna mess with a trained vampire! Memphis: *aggitated sigh* Please don't lump me in with second rate enemies of yours. *crosses his arms* Capt: I guess. You're weaker then him so I shouldn't lump ya downto him, because he's more stronger. Memphis: *sarcastic tone* Sure.... Capt: *Pulls Memphis' shirt* Listen I'm literal buddy! Don't tick me Memphis: *unfazed* Now you listen here I really and I really don't want to fight! So leave me alone! Why do you want to fight so badly?! Capt: Your attitude! You're about as annoying as Licko and as stuck up as Sarge used to be. Memphis: What do you mean!!! I only want to help people whenever I can!!!.... I am sorry if I make you feel like I am being a jerk to you... Capt: *frowns* I-I'm sorry man... We have it the same just want to be good to people but they still hate Memphis: *moves back a bit* Look Capt... I truly am sorry for making you feel like this.. but I promised my love that I would not fight in this conflict. But..... if you want to test your strength against me as a rival and friend.. then I will be happy to oblige. *smiles* Capt: Deal! and I guess I can call someone similar a friend. Sorry this ever happened pal. Memphis: *extends his hand for a handshake* It is alright and look I know that if Selenia can trust you, I know that I can trust you as well! Capt: *shakes his hand* Same goes for me Licko: WHAT! This is Blaspheme! How dare you befriend this criminal Memphis: He is no criminal *glares at Licko* He is my friend. Licko: That is lies! he's always been evil Capt: ....I changed... *sigh* Memphis: That is the past! *pats Capt on the back* He is moving on to a future! One who holds onto the past always fails! Since I take it that you won't let go of Capt's past.... then you are always going to be a failure. Licko: Hmph as are you one Capt: Licko you are a failure get out of here Licko: *leaves* Capt: Thanks Memph Memphis: *smiling* No problem man! *laughs* He seriously tried to reverse my speech on me but I have long thrown my past away to the wind. *sits down* I have nothing but the future and my friends... Capt: Licko's a stuck up child. I guess I have the same too. Sarge also wants to know when the team wil reunite. Memphis: I see... *looks at Capt* well what do you think? Do you think you are capable of reuniting with your friends now? Capt: I guess I can. and Memph if you need back up for anything just call and me or my bro will be there. Memphis: Will do..... *stands up* Now about that fight? You want to spar with me? Capt: *fangs stick out as he smiles* Lets see what you got! Memphis: I have a quick question.... Do you want me to hold back.... *an aura of light and darkness begins to radiate around him* Capt: Do what ever ya want! Memphis: Good.... my body has been aching to release itself from the restraints. *a burst of blinding energy comes out and Memphis become Demon Memphis* D Memphis: *feral position* I haven't let this form out in a while! *disappears from site* Capt: *turns in to Dark Destruction* D Destruction: C'mon out! Category:Ult's creations Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations Category:Conflicts